


1 - Agreement

by Jillybeanjoy



Series: Venom [1]
Category: Venom (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, Hospital, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: After the MRI seperates Venom from Eddie and Eddie gets kidnapped how will Venom convince Anne to give him a ride back to Eddie?





	1 - Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting of a fan fic so I hope I’m doing this right and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I write in chronological order so that’s the reason for the number in the title, but it’s not in chapters because you can still read it out of order or read only one and it will still make sense) If that’s not how this is done please let me know what I should be doing instead.

Anne went into the hospital hallway. She had to find Eddie. Dan was getting him a room so that he could do more testing now that the parasite was finally out of him. She looked in several rooms when she noticed a dog sitting patiently in the middle of the hallway. Looking right at her. She looked around for its owner but didn’t see anyone. And that’s when it’s eyes flashed black.

  


It stood up and walked into an empty room. She went to the nurses desk and said “page Dr Lewis to room 314, please,” and swallowing down her fear she walked into the room. 

  


“Where’s Eddie? What did you do to him?” She accused. Feeling silly talking to a dog. 

  


Black tendrils crawled out of the dog’s back and the head of the creature she saw Eddie become earlier looked at her with two large white eyes and a toothy grin. 

  


**I did nothing. You’re the one that killed him the moment you separated us.** It hissed. **We were fixing him. But we needed more time. Time that Eddie is running out of.**

  


“What do you mean?” Anne couldn’t help but ask. 

  


**The damage was from me, yes. I was starving. But since we had one of Drake’s men I was slowly repairing it. I could do it faster if I was well fed.**

  


“Well _fed?_ ” Ask gasped. The head crept closer to her, unblinking, making her uncomfortable. 

  


The alien ignored her discomfort. **Now Eddie has been taken by Drakes men. They want me, but don’t think they wouldn’t kill Eddie without a second thought. Unless...**

  


The dog took a few steps closer. Anne glanced at the door. _Where’s Dan?_ She bemoaned to herself. But at the same time... she couldn’t help worry about Eddie. 

  


“Why should I trust a word you say? You were killing Eddie. Who’s to say you won’t do the same to me?” She asked, her voice breaking. 

  


**We would never harm you.** The creature was an inch from her face. **We like you. But without you, we can’t protect Eddie.**

  


“Why do you care?” She scoffed. 

  


A tendril creeped up, inching toward her face, **Trust me.** She heard before it touched her forehead and her vision went black. 

  


Confinement. Imprisoned. Trapped. _Hunger._  
A rabbit. And another. And another. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _Hungry._  
Then humans. Full of fear. Trapped in glass cages. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _HUNGRY._  
Sitting on a floor. Look up. Someone’s there. Pounding on the glass. “Eddie! It’s me! Let me out!”  
Eddie tries the keypad. An alarm sound. It hurts. _It hurts._ **It hurts.** He grabs a fire extinguisher and breaks the glass.  
Pounce, devour, transfer. _Run._

  


Anne jumps back, breaking away. The black tendril grabs her wrist. 

  


She sees the chase, the hunger at the apartment, the restaurant. The MRI. Unimaginable pain.  
Drakes men showing up. Running. Driving. Fighting. “That was pretty cool.” Getting hit. Repairing. _Eating._  
Run. Swim. Talking to Eddie. Convincing him. Good.  
Pit stop. Can’t get in. “We?” Climbing up the building. The view. Jump? _Pussy._  
Guns. Smoke. Flash grenades. Anne. 

  


Anne pulls back. “Okay, I get it! I get it!” Venom... she now knows it’s name, lets her go. 

  


**Do we have an arrangement? Are we going to save Eddie?**

  


Anne tries to process all that is happened. “How?” She sighs, at a loss. 

  


**I have a few ideas.**


End file.
